Bill
'''Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VI: The Final Frontier '''was one of the four shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights VII. It was located in The Wild West Stage. Show The show starts with the Star Trek theme and Captain Kirk and Captain Picard beam down to Gotham City in 1880 to look for the phone booth. The phone booth arrives and Bill and Ted jump out. They say they got a call from a big record company that wants to make a deal with them. Kirk and Picard tell them that they have been tricked and that the Borg Queen called them because she wants to steal the phone booth. The Borg Queen appears along with a Klingon. Kirk and Picard fire their phasers at them but they don't work because the technology hasn't been invented yet. The Borg Queen and the Klingon have present day guns which they use to shoot at the heroes. Help arrives in the form of Ellen Ripley from Alien, The Men in Black, and The Terminator. A gunfight ensues and the Borg Queen and the Klingon escape in the phone booth and Kirk and Picard fight over who should command the mission, each citing previous time travel missions they have had. Bill calls back the phone booth and the Borg Queen and the Klingon both come out, along with Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Darth Vader. They all fight each other and Picard and Kirk get thrown into the phone booth by the Borg Queen and the Klingon and get sent to another time. Darth Vader walks towards Bill and Ted and says "The force is with you but you are not Wyld Stallyns yet". Bill pulls out a lightsaber and duels Darth Vader. Bill lures Vader to the trapdoor and Vader falls down. Ghostface then appears and chases Bill and Ted while Mr. Freeze also walks towards them. He is intercepted by The Terminator. The Terminator falls down the well and Mr. Freeze freezes it. He then continued to chase after Bill and Ted. Bill and Ted then call Batman using the Bat Signal and Batman, Robin, and Batgirl swing onto the stage. Batman takes Bill and Ted offstage. Robin fights Poison Ivy and lures her into a building, which the Men in Black blow up. Batman fights Mr. Freeze on top of one of the buildings. The Borg Queen joins the fight, but is shot down by the Men in Black. Bill and Ted reappear with Batgirl saying it is time to jam. The Men in Black question how everyone is going to get back to the future. The Back to the Future theme plays and the DeLorean appears. The cast of Seinfeld comes out of the DeLorean. Jerry Seinfeld comes out and says "Now this is a show about nothing". Kramer explains how they went 88 miles per hour while driving and that's how they ended up there. Greased Lightning starts playing as Bill and Ted help fix the DeLorean. The show is interrupted by a phone call from Ghostface who appears on stage and reveals that he is Austin Powers. The song and dance finale begins. The Men in Black have a rap dance break to their theme song. Elaine does her infamous dance to Wannabe by the Spice Girls. She is joined by the Borg Queen, Back Girl, and Poison Ivy. The characters (including Kirk and Picard) dance to Smells Like Teen Spirit. The show closes with Kramer blowing up the set. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Wild West Stage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares